


Manifest Destiny

by Foreverluu



Series: Fate [2]
Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance, occasional smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverluu/pseuds/Foreverluu
Summary: It's finally here! Fate part two. I would recommend reading Fate before reading this just because it follows straight on and would make a lot more sense.What if the love of your life is decided for you as soon as you're born? And you just have to find that one person and that's the true adventure of life?
Relationships: Blake Shelton/Gwen Stefani
Series: Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050992
Comments: 30
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chuckb2442](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckb2442/gifts).



> Hi Everyone,  
> So I've updated Fate and now this chapter too it was originally named (Fate Part Two).  
> Please let me know if you have any suggestions etc. 
> 
> I hope you like it.  
> Lou x

Gwen was sat on one of the lounge chairs in the airport with Ava on her lap fast asleep, after nearly two hours of driving to the airport, Gwen and Blake were also feeling the affects of not sleeping all night and getting up early. But Blake was happy that the phone call they had received had brought good news, knowing how worried and stressed Gwen had been; she was finally starting to relax. There was still so much that they needed to learn about each other, secrets they were still hiding unintentionally, but eventually they would come out, they had to, they both knew secrets were bad for any relationship and they had no plans of going their separate ways.

Blake had just re-joined Ava and Gwen at their seats, a coffee in each hand.

“Thank you, Blake.” Gwen almost whispered as she carefully took the to go cup off of him.

Blake sat down next to her, his free hand gently stroking Ava’s hair. Gwen took a deep breath before letting her head rest against Blake’s shoulder.

“Did you really drive all the way to Oklahoma?” Blake asked as he took hold of her hand.

“Yeah it took me about three and a half days with a few stop overs. I wasn’t meant to stop in Oklahoma, I wasn’t meant to spend a day looking around and then getting some much-needed rest. I definitely was not meant to spend that night in your bed after getting drunk.”

“Well if I haven’t told you this before; I’m very glad you did.”

Gwen placed a soft kiss to Blake’s shoulder before snuggling down and thinking about how different her life was going to be, compared to how she thought it would be a few weeks ago.

“So why didn’t you just get a flight?” Blake asked, intrigued on how they were brought together.

“I didn’t really have a final destination in mind, and I figured I’d need my car too.”

“That’s a fair answer. But now that he’s gone, are you staying in Ada or are we going to do the long-distance relationship?”

“Well I don’t think I can actually sleep in a bed without you being there. So, I’m definitely staying in Ada and maybe even at yours?”

“I would love nothing more, that is if you can handle me coming home from work at all hours?”

“Of course, I can, even though I figured I’d still be working some of the same shifts as you.”

“Then it’s agreed you’re moving in with us. Is there anything you need to bring back with you?”

“Yeah, there’s a few things at my parents. Clothes and sentimental things.”

“Okay, if you think we can get them packed while we are in Anaheim, we can get them shipped by UPS and I can get my mom to be in the house for when they arrive.”

“That sounds great Blake.”

“Announcement, terminal C three is now boarding, this flight is going to John Wayne Orange County Airport (SNA)”

“This is it, Gwen, ready to go see your parents?”

“Yeah I am. I can’t wait for you to meet them.”

Blake stood up, expecting Gwen to hand over Ava but when she tried to reach down for her handbag while still holding the four year old, Blake knew she was content holding her and had no intention of passing her over. Blake instead reached for Ava’s bag and then Gwen’s before taking her hand and walking towards the gate.

Ava was seated next to the window, followed by Blake and finally Gwen. Ava had woken up halfway through the flight and was currently drawing a picture. Blake was holding Gwen’s hand over the arm rest as he thought about what her parents were like. She hadn’t really talked much about her life, but given the circumstances he understood why, and he knew that it was going to change now that they were starting a relationship without the worry of a mad stalker. Blake sighed and pulled Gwen’s hand to his mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. He loved how she seemed so surprised by every show of affection he gave her, and the small smile that tugged on her lips after every kiss, it was like she had never experienced romance and he was the lucky one who got to show her the world of romance.

“Are you nervous?” Gwen asked as she looked at him.

“Of course, I am. I’m meeting your parents. That’s a big step for any relationship. I’m leaving Oklahoma for the first time in years and to be honest I never thought you would actually agree to go out with me, let alone us getting serious.”

“Why’s that Blake? You’re an amazing man and an even more amazing father.”

“Because you’re out of my league, I already have a child. And said child doesn’t usually like me sharing my attention. But with you she’s different, it’s like she knows you might be the one.”

“I am not out of your league Mr Shelton. I couldn’t imagine bringing a better man home to meet my family. And Ava is one smart princess.” Gwen chuckled.

“You realise after we get back to Oklahoma, you have to meet my mom and that most likely means during Sunday lunch, with my sister.”

“I have to admit I’m a bit nervous about meeting your parents.”

“Why would you be nervous?”

“Because everything is going so well; and if your mom doesn’t like me how would that affect our relationship?”

“Gwen, baby, she is going to love you. Once she sees how happy you make me and Ava there’s no question about it, she will love you. My mom may come across as scary, but she just doesn’t want her children to get hurt, especially after what happened with Miranda.”

“I get that, God help us when Ava starts dating.”

“We made an agreement; she’s not dating until she’s thirty.”

“That’s funny Blake. I had the same agreement with my dad and look at me now, twenty-two and practically living with you.”

“God help me.” Blake said shaking his head in disappointment, all while wearing a big smile.

“I was thinking since we are staying in a hotel and we’ve not had much sleep ourselves, what if we spent the rest of the day at the beach and then go to my parent’s house tomorrow?”

“I’ll do anything you want Gwen. This is your territory, me and Ava are happy to do it anyway you want.”

“Thank you, Blake.”

At the hotel, Blake had got Ava changed into a bright teal swimming costume, Gwen was in the bathroom putting on a Bikini and Blake was unpacking his and Ava’s things. Ava was on a phone call to her Meemaw, telling her how excited she was to be going to the beach and how Gwen had promised to go swimming with her and get her an ice cream.

Gwen came out of the bathroom wearing a multicoloured patterned bikini top, very short denim shorts and a long multicoloured kimono, Blake couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight of her. He didn’t think it was possible to feel more attracted to her than he did the first night they met, but now looking at her as she stood in front of him in barely anything his attraction to her was practically running his body.

“I’m guessing by that look you approve of my outfit cowboy?” Gwen asked, nervously smiling at him.

“I just have one question.”

“Shoot.”

“This tan, is it all over or are there tan lines?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

Blake let out a low moan and stalked closer to her, one hand on her hip the other on her cheek as he brought their lips together in a deep kiss, only pulling away when her heard Ava’s chuckle get louder.

“Meemaw says she wants to talk to you Daddy.”

Blake took the phone and walked out on to the balcony, the radiating heat from the sun, doing nothing to help his already blushed skin caused by his arousal. Gwen was sat on the bed, her hair in her hands as she twisted it into a bun, which sat highly on her head.

“Gwen can you do my hair like that?” Ava asked pointing at Gwen’s head.

“Sure, thing baby, take a seat.”

When Blake had finished his conversation, he walked back into their room and smiled at how Ava was sat crossed legged exactly like Gwen, the largest smile on her face as Gwen finished up the little girl’s hair.

“You girls ready to go?” Blake asked.

Ava was up in a second and waiting by the door, excited to go play on the beach. Blake took Gwen’s hand as they walked out of the door together, her oversized beach bag dangling on the other arm. They parted ways once the reach the entrance of the hotel, Gwen took Ava to the beach, promising to snag some sunbeds and Blake went to the local shop; to grab sun cream and a some toys for Ava to use to build sandcastles as well as a few drinks.

When he found his way back to the beach, he found Gwen and Ava sat on the sand, Ava was sat covering Gwen’s feet in sand while Gwen was sat talking to her. When Ava saw her dad, she jumped up to him ready to take the toys off of him, but Blake held them out of her reach.

“Sun cream first.” Blake said and watched as Ava sat on the sun lounger leaving Gwen on the floor.

Blake placed everything on the floor, telling Gwen there was drinks in the bag, while he made sure to cover every inch of Ava’s skin in the factor fifty sun cream. When he was finished Ava helped him apply the sun cream to his arms and legs and face, laughing when there was too much on his shins that wouldn’t soak into his skin. When they were finished Gwen handed Ava the bucket and spade and watched as she walked a little bit away from the chairs, preparing for her masterpiece.

Blake offered Gwen a hand, which she took as he pulled her up from the sand.

“You need some too.” Blake said waving the cream in the air.

“I think I’ll be okay Blake.”

“I’m not taking any chances.” Blake said handing Gwen the sun cream.

Blake couldn’t tear his eyes away as Gwen propped one foot on the bed and began rubbing the cream in. He noticed she had taken off her shorts and kimono leaving all of her gloriously tanned skin on show, he felt the heat rise to his neck, and it wasn’t caused by the sun. Once she had finished, she handed Blake the bottle.

“Will you do my back?” She asked mischievously.

“Of course. Means I can find out about this all over tan”

Gwen chuckled and laid down on her front. Blake sat on the bed next to her and gingerly untied her bikini top.

“I’m didn’t think you would be this proficient when applying sun cream.” Gwen chuckled as she felt his large hand stroke over her bare back.

She let out a small moan when she felt the cream hit her back, Blake couldn’t deny how turned on he was in that moment, applying cream to such a beautiful woman. She continued to make small moans as he covered her back, when he was finally finished, he pressed a delicate kiss to her neck; forcing a small laugh to escape her.

“I remember the first time you rubbed my back, I was half way through doing yours when Luke burst in, I have to say I was never as glad as I was in that moment that I was wearing a bra.” Gwen replied smirking at Blake.

“Don’t remind me, if he had just burst in without Ava, I think I would have strangled him. I know we are best friends but, man is he a cockblock.”

“Oh, planning to get lucky that night?” Gwen replied cheekily.

“No, not unless… I-I… I meant that urm…”

“Relax Blake I’m just teasing you.”

“Good.” Blake said relaxing.

Ava ran towards the couple, her face bright and happy.

“Gwen will you come swim with me?” Ava asked.

“Wow I feel wounded.” Blake chimed in; secretly loving Ava wanted Gwen to spend time with her.

“How about we all go swimming?” Gwen asked.

Gwen covered her bag with a towel before taking Ava’s hand. Blake followed shortly after. By the time the water reached Blake’s knees it was nearing Ava’s neck. Blake scooped her up placing her on his shoulders as he ran further into the water, eventually his feet couldn’t touch the bottom, and he pulled Ava off of his shoulders, making sure she was okay before he let her go, watching as she was around. Gwen was last to join them, closing in on Blake. As she reached him her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, before pressing one to his lips. Blake’s hands wrapped around Gwen’s waist before he threw her in the air, Gwen’s high pitch squeal filled his ears as she landed in the water a few inches away from him. Ava swam back over to the couple laughing at Gwen and Blake.

“My turn!” Ava shouted as Blake picked her up and launched her in the air.

Ava emerged from the water and swam over to Gwen. The spent a few seconds whispering before Gwen and Ava swam over to Blake. Ava distracted him by swimming into his arms and Gwen swam behind him, attaching herself to his back, like he was giving her a piggyback. At Gwen’s nod, Ava started tickling Blake’s neck and Gwen went for his waist. To anyone watching they looked like any other happy family.

By the time it got around to dinner time, the family was starving. Gwen remembered a small diner that her father used to take her too when they went to the beach. There was a play area for kids to entertain themselves while their food cooked. Blake and Gwen were sat at their table across from each other. Their hands linked as Blake’s thumb stroked over Gwen’s hand.

“I’ve had fun today.” Gwen said smiling at Blake.

“Me too, it’s been amazing.”

“How do you feel about getting some snacks and a film to watch tonight?”

“That sounds like a really good plan.”

“So, what did your mom want earlier?”

“Oh, she wanted to know if she was okay to have Ava stay at her house this weekend, since my niece and nephew are staying too. Which works out well since the second part of your birthday surprise happens on Saturday?”

“Second part?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You are spoiling me Mr Shelton. First a trip to see my family on my birthday and now another surprise. A girl could get used to this,”

“Good, I hope you do get used to being spoilt you deserve it.”

Gwen was speechless, no one had treated her the way Blake was treating her, and she had only known him a week and a half. There was something wholesome about him and Ava, like a beacon calling her home. Gwen leaned across the table and gently kissed Blake, not wanting to get too carried away with the feel of his lips on hers.

Their moment was interrupted when the server brought their food over. Blake went to find Ava in the play centre and Gwen was left alone with her thoughts. She couldn’t believe how happy she was, and how much life had changed in the last few weeks. Being with Gavin was like a never-ending nightmare that she could never escape from but being with Blake and Ava made her feel like she was walking on sunshine permanently.

The trio enjoyed their meal and before long they were back in the hotel room. The hotel room consisted of two bedrooms. One with a double bed and one with a single bed. There was a small kitchen which consisted of a sink, a small two cup coffee machine, a small fridge, and a microwave. There was a living room with a television and a couch as well as an open balcony. The bathroom was small and consisted of a sink, shower, and toilet.

Blake had put the film on the television that Ava had picked out, knowing that she wouldn’t last through the whole film, Blake let Gwen pick out a movie to watch afterwards. She chose _Pretty Woman,_ Blake remembered his sister being obsessed with this film, but he had never actually watched it, until that night. Halfway through _Mulan_ Ava’s chosen film, Blake looked over at Ava and saw she was fast asleep, her head on Gwen’s lap, as Gwen’s hand slowly stroked her hair.

“Here I’ll put her to bed if you want to put your film on?” Blake asked slowly standing up.

“Yeah, sure.” Gwen replied, a bit sad at losing Ava’s comforting weight.

By the time Blake came back, Gwen had the new movie on and had set two mugs of coffee on the table, she was indulging herself with some chocolate, Blake saw the open packet on the table and took a piece, to which Gwen pouted at.

The movie had just finished as Blake began tidying up. Gwen headed to their bedroom, throwing on her light pink pyjama shorts and one of Blake’s grey t-shirts. Blake entered the room just as Gwen climbed into bed and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed in next to Gwen, making sure his phone was plugged in and his alarm set for the morning.

He pulled Gwen close and pressed a kiss to her lips as she snuggled closer to him. His fingers circling her waist after he snook her top up just enough to reveal skin.

“Happy Birthday baby!” Blake whispered.

“Thank you, Blake.”

Blake pulled Gwen tighter if that was possible and their lips met in a passionate kiss, both fighting for dominance until Gwen submitted and let Blake take charged, his hands rising higher on her body, his thumb grazing her rib as he deepened the kiss. Gwen used her weight to push Blake on to his back as she climbed on top of him straddling him. One hand holding her hair back the other on her hip as they continued to kiss. Blake’s tongue probed for entry of her mouth. There tongues battled in a century old dance.

“Daddy?” Came Ava’s little voice.

Gwen let out a gasp before quickly rolling off of Blake and chucking the cover on him to over his growing manhood. Just in time to cover up before Ava opened the door. Gwen knew that due to the awkward circumstances Blake needed a minute to cool off. Instead she took it upon herself to calm Ava down.

“Hey Princess, what’s wrong?” Gwen said as she crouched down next to Ava.

“I can’t sleep, I saw a monster.”

“How about I come help you scare that monster away?”

Gwen took Ava’s hand and led her back to her room. After showing her the empty wardrobe and showing that the bed was too low down for a monster to hide under. Gwen got Ava in bed, snuggled up with her favourite teddy Eddie. Gwen was sat on the bed next to Ava, her hand slowly stroking her arm as she started to sing a soothing song to her.

_Hush little baby don't you cry  
Momma's gonna love you all your life  
And if you ever need a friend  
Momma's right there till the very end  
And if you're feeling down or weak  
Momma's gonna give you all the strength you need  
There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do  
For my little Future 'cause I love you_

_It all can get so out of control sometimes  
You can lose your faith, you can lose your mind  
Lose your grip, get stripped of your pride  
Till you don't know how you're gonna stay alive  
And this world can throw you over the track sometimes  
Your friends can stab you in the back  
Sometimes you just break down  
When this life tries to wreck you, I protect you yeah_

_I got your back, I got you  
I take your side, I lay my life down for you  
I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame  
Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain  
Anything, anything that you gotta get through  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you_

_It all can push you over the edge sometimes  
Make you wanna jump off the ledge sometimes  
Make you wanna stand up and scream  
Make you feel like there is no one listening  
This world can put a hole in your soul sometimes  
Put you at the end of your road  
Sometimes you just break down  
When this world tries to end you, I defend you yeah_

_I got your back, I got you  
I take your side, I lay my life down for you  
I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame  
Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain  
Anything, anything that you gotta get through  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you_

_I'll be there to stop the bleeding  
I'll be there to start the healing  
I will give you what you're needing  
I'll be right there_

_I got your back, I got you  
I take your side, I lay my life down for you yeah  
I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame  
Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain  
Anything, anything that you gotta get through  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you_

_I got your back, I got you  
I take your side, I lay my life down for you  
I'll crawl over broken glass, I will stand in the flame  
Take the bullet, take the blows, I would take all the pain  
Anything, anything that you gotta get through  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you  
Hey, hey, I got you_

As Gwen finished the song Ava had her eyes shut tight, her head facing Gwen’s side of the bed as she began drifting off, she whispered to Gwen.

“I wish you were my mommy.”

Gwen didn’t reply, she simply placed a tender kiss on the little girls forehead before climbing out of the bed. When she re-joined Blake back in their room he was sat up, leaning against the headboard. Gwen climbed in next to him, as soon as her head hit his shoulder, he put his phone down and took her hand in his.

“Did she go down okay?” Blake whispered.

“She’s out like a light.”

“You’re really good with her.”

“Blake, she told me she wished I was her mom.”

“Oh, right. I’ll talk to her about it.” Something changing in his voice.

“Blake, I didn’t tell you to upset you. You’re an amazing father. I just think she’s seeing all these other little girls with mom’s having their hair done and going shopping together etcetera and she doesn’t have that and I’m not sure she really knows how to tell you that.”

“So, what are you suggesting Gwen?”

“I don’t want to step on anyone’s toes. Especially since the last time I did something for Ava you didn’t approve of. But maybe me and her could go out shopping and have a girl’s trip.”

“No makeup.”

“No makeup, but where do you stand on nail varnish?”

“That I can handle.”

Gwen smiled at Blake before lowering herself down in bed. Blake joined her, spooning her close as he placed a kiss to her cheek.

“You’re going to make an amazing mother one day.”

“I owe it all to Ava. She’s an amazing little girl.”

“That she is.” Blake replied, smiling into Gwen’s hair as they drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake woke up before Gwen, a slight crack of sunlight shone through the curtains and ran along Gwen’s face. She looked so peaceful in her sleep, her long blonde hair was spread haphazardly across her pillow, and partly covering her cheek. Her lips were parted as she let out small breaths. As Blake climbed out of bed, he stilled as Gwen rolled over, a small frown on her face.

Blake woke Ava up and they headed to the store. Ava and Blake had tradition; on every birthday Blake would wake Ava up with a cupcake and some balloons. Blake’s mom would help Ava wake Blake up with the same thing. Ava and Blake had discussed their plan while Gwen was taking a dip at the beach yesterday.

When they returned to the hotel room little under an hour later, Ava was holding the cupcake and balloons, whilst Blake had a to go bag from a local bakery with a variety of breakfast foods and two to go cups of coffee. Ava quietly opened the door and turned back to Blake, her little finger pressed to her lips, letting Blake know Ava was still asleep.

Ava quietly walked over to Gwen’s side of the bed, she was still flat out, she was wrapped up tightly in the duvet. Blake placed the cups on the bedside table before pressing his lips to Gwen’s cheek. Gwen started to stir and Blake smiled.

“Happy birthday Gwen!” Ava said in a staged whisper.

“Thank you Princess” Gwen said wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“Happy birthday Darlin’” Blake said placing another kiss on her cheek.

“We got you a cupcake and balloons and breakfast.” Ava said getting excited.

“You didn’t have to do that guys. Thank you so much.” Gwen said feeling the love envelope her.

Gwen pulled Ava onto the bed and sat Ava on her lap. She placed a kiss on Ava’s cheek before taking a bite of the cupcake.

“How did you know strawberry frosting was my favourite?” Gwen asked Ava.

“Because it’s my favourite too!” Ava said giggling. “Every year on our birthdays we always get woken up with a cupcake and balloons. It’s a trad… a trad…”

“Tradition.” Blake said filling in for Ava as she struggled with the word.

Gwen was sat on the bed with clothes surrounding her, she was wearing a pair of jeans and no top, just a black lace bra. Blake entered the room, his eyes lingering on her chest for just a moment longer than he should before he averted his eyes.

“You okay?” Blake asked.

“I don’t know what to wear.” Gwen replied.

“You have loads of things, besides it’s your family, they’ll love you no matter what.”

“I know, I just want to look nice. It’s been a while since we’ve had the chance to see each other without me worrying about my psycho ex.”

“Well, just wear whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Okay, jeans or a dress?” Gwen asked Blake.

“Hmm, a dress. It’s been a while since I’ve seen you in one of those.”

“Good choice. I’ll be ready in a minute.” Gwen said heading over to the wardrobe.

Blake exited the room to check on Ava and make sure she was ready to leave. Gwen appeared not long after wearing a dark red dress with small black plaid pattern covering it, she had clear fishnet tights on and heeled black platform ankle boots. Her makeup consisted of her long lashes and bright red lipstick, her eyebrows were drawn on and her hair was down with big beach waves cascading down her back.

The family were en route to Gwen’s parent’s house, yesterday Gwen had asked Blake if he was nervous about meeting her parents, now she felt nervous enough for both of them. She knew how protective her family was, especially the men in her family, and given the Gavin situation she knew they didn’t trust her taste in men, although they tried to hide in when she had video called them a week ago.

Her hands tightened on the rental car steering wheel as she pulled up into her parent’s driveway she didn’t make any move to get out of the car. Blake looked at her and noticed the worry lines on her face as her eyebrows creased together.

“Everything is going to be fine.” Blake said as he kissed her knuckles.

“I hope you’re right.” Gwen replied, before finally pulling herself together and getting out of the car.

Blake followed her out of the car, grabbing Ava in the process. He held her close to him as he reached Gwen at her parent’s doorstep. Ava was looking around, innocently unaware of the nervous tension floating around her. Blake took her hand and Gwen squeezed his as the door was unlocked from the inside. When the door pulled open Gwen leapt into her father’s arms. Blake could see how much Gwen had missed her family and he was glad she was able to be reunited with them without having to look over her shoulder. Now he just prayed that they would like him and Ava. Gwen pulled away from her father, taking a second to compose herself.

“Daddy, this is Blake and his daughter Ava.” Gwen introduced, smiling at Blake and her Dad.

“It’s nice to meet you Mr Stefani.”

“Dennis please. It’s a pleasure to meet you too. Thank you for looking out for my daughter.”

“Dennis, I’m just glad she’s safe and happy.”

Dennis lead everyone into the house and Gwen introduced Blake and Ava to her mom. They were all sat in the living room, Ava was sat on Gwen’s knee as she fiddled with a strand of Gwen’s hair, feeling a bit intimidated by her new surroundings. The awkward tension between the adults could be cut with a knife.

“I’ve missed you so much Gwen.” Patti said, not wanting to take her eyes off of her daughter. “Everyone else should be arriving soon to help prepare your birthday dinner.”

“Oh Mom, we could have gone out for dinner you didn’t have to cook.”

“It’s tradition in this house. You know this Gwen dear.” Her father chimed in. “Besides it’s perfect weather for a BBQ.”

“Gwen where’s my Kayla doll?” Ava asked Gwen.

“I think she’s in the car baby, shall we go get her?” Blake replied.

Ava simply nodded her head, looking forward to play with some form of entertainment. Blake left Gwen alone with her parents, taking Ava with him to get her bag of toys they had brought with them, knowing that there wouldn’t be any toys at Gwen’s parents house. Once Blake was out of the room, Dennis eyed his daughter.

“Gwen, what are you doing with him?”

“What do you mean Daddy?” Gwen asked.

“He’s older than you by what six years? And has a child. What are you doing? Do you even know him? How is he going to support you?”

“Daddy, you don’t even know him.”

“Gwen, I think what your Dad means is that raising a child takes a lot of responsibility and after everything that has happened these last few months would helping Blake raise his daughter be a good thing for you to do even if it is just part time?”

“I really like him Mom. I know it’s sudden, but I do. I’ve never felt like this before and Blake has Ava full time. Yes, he’s eight years older than me. That’s only two years bigger than the age gap between you and Daddy.”

Dennis stopped what he was about to say as he heard Blake and his daughter talking before, they entered the room. Gwen knew from the look that her father gave her that this conversation was far from over.

“Darling, are you hungry?” Patti, Gwen’s mother, asked the little girl.

Ava simply nodded.

“Come on let’s go to the kitchen, I’m sure I have some cookies left over. We’ll meet you guys outside.” Patti said offering her hand to Ava.

Blake, Gwen, and Dennis watched as Patti and Ava went into the kitchen.

“Blake, what are your intentions with my daughter?”

“Sir?” Blake asked shocked by the sudden question.

“You heard.”

“Well, I really like her, so does my daughter and I want to make her happy. Truth is she makes me happy and a better man everyday.”

“And how do you plan to provide for her and your daughter?”

“Daddy!” Gwen squealed, shocked that her Dad would ask about Blake’s finances.

“No Gwen, it’s fine I would ask the same question to the person dating Ava.” Blake replied. “I actually own a bar back in Oklahoma and have a substantial savings account from working throughout the years and some investments.”

“So, are you confident in saying you could give Gwen anything she wanted or needed?” Dennis asked blankly.

“Yes, if there’s anything Gwen wants, I can afford to buy it.” Blake said.

“Well then, that’s a comfort to know.” Dennis replied.

Gwen didn’t know what to do with all the new information Blake had given her. She knew Blake owned the bar and his house back home, but she didn’t know about his investments and his relaxed attitude about his savings. Maybe they didn’t know much about each other at all.

Gwen lead Blake onto her parents’ back garden. They sat on the swing seat her mother had placed near the back of the garden where she kept the rose bushes.

“Blake, I am so sorry about that. I don’t know why he was asking all these questions. Especially about your finances.”

“Gwen, Darlin’, it’s fine he’s just trying to make sure you’re going to be alright and that we have thought everything through.”

“Have we?”

“Have we what?”

“Thought everything through?”

“Are you having second thoughts Gwen?”

“No, of course not, I just… there’s still so much we don’t know about each other. And you telling my dad you could buy me anything I wanted?”

“It’s the truth. I have enough money to make me very comfortable. In theory it is the I don’t need to work, kind of safe. There is a lot we need to discuss but that’s exactly why we said we’d take things slow. You don’t have to move in with me and Ava if you don’t want, man I’m willing to travel up here just to see you if you want to stay close to your family for a while. I’m that crazy about you.”

“That crazy about me huh?”

“Yep.”

“Good, I don’t want to live any place where I can’t wake up next to you.”

“Me neither. Have you told them that you’re moving in with me?”

“Ah, not yet, I figured I’d wait until the finance conversation died down a bit before adding fuel to the fire.”

“Fair enough. I want your family to like me, and I have a feeling them thinking I’m stealing you away from them is not going to do that?”

“You’re not stealing me away from them, I’m twenty-three and living my life the way I want to. It doesn’t mean I love my family any less or I love you and Ava any more, I’m just trying to figure my life out one step at a time and my family is just going to have to accept that.”

Gwen and Blake’s conversation was cut short when the patio door opened, and her younger brother popped his head out.

“Hey Gwenny!” Todd shouted over.

Gwen stood up and ran into her brother’s arms. Blake watched as he span her around, both of them had giant smiles of their faces. Gwen had mentioned Todd to Blake a few times, he was dating a girl from college and Gwen really liked her. She had also told Blake that he would no doubt about it get along with Todd. Gwen brought Todd over to meet Blake and while they were talking Ava ran out to Gwen.

“Gwen there’s a baby in the living room. He’s so tiny and he’s sleeping so you have to be quiet!” Ava said excitedly.

“Eric brought Lily and the baby?” Gwen asked looking at Todd excitedly.

“Yeah, you seriously think he would miss seeing his little sister for the first time in what? A year?”

“I’ll be right back Blake; I’m going to meet my first niece.” Gwen said running inside.

She had kept contact with Eric as much as possible, but he had been on deployment with the Marines while she was at college and after graduation Gavin had kept her away from as many people as possible, her family being a big problem for their relationship. Eric had kept her up to date and sent her pictures but she had never had the chance to meet the baby due to him being based in North Carolina with the marines and Lilly living there with him and having the baby there too. But now four months after been welcomed into the world, Gwen was finally getting that chance.

When Gwen walked into the living room Eric was sat on the couch holding a sleeping baby. Lilly was sat next to Patti and Ava on the couch across from them and Dennis had just headed outside to start the BBQ for Gwen’s birthday meal.

“Eric, I’m so happy you could come. It’s been forever!” Gwen said quietly, still nervous about how much she had changed since she last saw her family.

“Gwen, you think I’d miss my baby sister’s birthday? I would have flew in from North Carolina if we hadn’t moved back to Anaheim already. Mom says you have a new fella?”

“Eric!” Patti said gesturing to Ava sat next to her.

“Anyhow, do you want to hold you niece?” Eric asked with a big smile on his face.

“Yes!” Gwen squealed.

She sat down on the couch next to Eric, and he slid the baby into Gwen’s arms. She was shaking with a mix of nerves and excitement. She had never held a baby until now. Not having any other family members with children, made it hard to experience young children. It’s why she was anxious she was doing the right thing with Ava when she came to Gwen to ask questions. Gwen still wasn’t quite over the way Blake had yelled at her for putting blusher on his little girl but she understood Blake’s frustration but at the same time having the life she had with Gavin, yelling wasn’t Gwen’s favourite thing in the world.

“Sofia, this is your auntie Gwen.” Eric introduced, his hand stroking Gwen’s hair, in a comforting gestured.

“She’s beautiful and so tiny.” Gwen whispered, scared making any loud noises would wake her.

Blake came in while Gwen was holding the baby and a giant goofy smile appeared on his face. Ava ran up to her dad, not sure about her feelings towards Gwen holding another baby. Blake scooped her up and went to sit next to Gwen.

“She’s gorgeous guys.” Blake said into the silence.

“Thank you. You must be Blake?” Lilly asked from her seat.

“Yeah, Blake Shelton and this is Ava.” He introduced himself.

Gwen was still smiling down at the baby, unable to tear her eyes away. Blake started a conversation with Eric and Todd and Ava went to help Patti and Lilly bake a cake. Patti was infatuated with Ava and Ava had even managed to charm Dennis, Todd, Eric and Lilly. She did, however, refuse to go near baby Sofia.

During dinner there was still a bit of awkward tension between Blake and Dennis, but it was what was to be expected. Everyone was sat outside in the garden. The couple were hopeful that Gwen’s parents didn’t react too bad to the news they were about to give.

“Mom, Dad there’s something else me and Blake need to tell you. Please don’t overreact.”

“This isn’t going to be good.” Dennis replied.

“Daddy!”

“Dennis!” Gwen and Patti shouted in unison.

“Saying don’t overreact, tells me it’s going to be bad news.”

“I’m moving to Ada, Oklahoma with Blake and Ava.” Gwen rushed out.

“Excuse me?!” Dennis asked shocked by this news.

“Isn’t it a bit soon?” Patti asked.

“No Mom, I don’t think it is. After everything I’ve been through this last year and a half, don’t you think I can make my own decisions? Blake is the man who I know will look after me and I want to spend the rest of my life with. I’m sorry you don’t like that. But I am happy and feel safe around him, and Ava is going to be a big part of my life too.” Gwen said as tears began to stream down her face.

Gwen stood up and left the table, heading into the house. Blake looked between Dennis and Patti unsure of what to do. Patti stood up and entered the house, she found Gwen in her old room packing the rest of her belongings into a box.

“Baby?” Patti called.

“Can I just be on my own Mom.”

“Nope, I know you really like this man, and if moving in with him and his daughter is what you want then me and your Dad will back you up. I just don’t want you to rush into something and end up being unhappy like you were with Gavin.”

“I know Mom. I know everyone’s worried about my choices in life and no one wants me to be hurt but I need to move on with life… And Blake is me moving on. In Ada everyone knows me as the Gwen after Gavin, no one knows me as the abused scared Gwen that I was with Gavin.”

“If this is what you really want, we will help you.”

“Thank you, Mom.”

“Gwen, I don’t mean to pry but have you told him about everything? The hospital visits and the surgery?”

“No, I don’t want him to think less of me.”

“Gwen, after meeting Blake today, I don’t think it’s possible for him to think less of you. He can’t keep his eyes off you. And when he saw you holding Sofia earlier, I’ve never seen a goofier smile on a mans face.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I saw him, he loves kids. I mean when you have a child as adorable as Ava of course you want more of them, but I can’t give him that can I?” Gwen replied as tears began to roll down her face.

“Gwen baby…” Patti began, but stopped when the door creaked open and Ava walked in. “Hey Ava, you okay?

“I was looking for the toilet”

“I’ll take you Hun.” Patti replied leaving Gwen to regroup on her bed.

A few minutes later Gwen heard the door open again, she was surprised when Ava climbed up on her bed. Gwen pulled Ava close and snuggled with her.

“You okay?” Gwen asked.

“I missed you.” Ava replied.

“I missed you too Princess.”

“Are you and Daddy going to have a baby?”

“No sweetie, we aren’t.”

“Good. I don’t want to share you.”

Gwen couldn’t help but let the small laugh escape. Pulling herself up she began to wipe her face and detangle her hair again. She took Ava’s hand and they headed downstairs. Ava ran to help Patti and Dennis while Gwen went to find Blake. He was stood around the BBQ talking to Gwen’s brothers. When he saw her standing by the door watching them, he excused himself and went over to her.

“You okay?” he asked.

Gwen nodded and took his hand leading him to the path down the side of her house. They were alone and Gwen just let herself fall into his arms. He held her tight, he knew something was bugging her, but he didn’t know how he could help. When she finally began to pull away, he held her cheeks and placed his lips upon hers, hoping to convey that he was here for her no matter what and just how much he wanted to spend eternity with her.

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Blake whispered.

Gwen simply nodded, unsure of how weak her voice would sound at this moment.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know it’s only been a few weeks, but I really like you and can’t wait to find out more, to grow old, to have more kids and get married and watch them have kids.”

Gwen lost it. Her eyes teared up and she just wanted to escape.

“Do you mind if we head back to the hotel?”

“No not at all.”

Gwen quickly wiped her face before going to say goodbye to everyone, while Blake rounded up Ava and her belongings.

Blake started the car and began driving around, it was only when Gwen noticed they were going around in a circle that she remembered that Blake didn’t know where he was going.

“The hotel’s the other way.” Gwen replied.

Blake smiled at Gwen and turned the car following her directions to the hotel. Her tears drying up as the closed into their destination. When they entered their room, Blake started getting Ava ready for bed, knowing that they were going to have a long day of travelling tomorrow, after getting the rest of Gwen’s things ready to be shipped.

Blake wished with all his power that he could make everything better for Gwen. Blake went to get a drink of water from the kitchen, thinking of ways to make her happy and to include her what was his house but now theirs. He knew the bedroom had a strong masculine affect and that he needed to get some more bits of furniture, so Gwen didn’t have to live out of bags. He hoped that decorating her future home might give her some joy.

Blake headed into the bedroom and was sat on the bed, leading against the headrest when Gwen came in from the en suit. Gwen smiled at Blake before stripping into her underwear. She still felt slightly nervous stripping in front of him, but she guessed as soon as things progressed in their relationship sexually, she wouldn’t. She was just about to open her suitcase when she felt a warm sensation on her back. She reached up and pulled Blake’s shirt from her back.

“You always sleep in my shirt. No point in changing that now.” Blake teased.

Gwen smiled and pulled the shirt on over her underwear. She climbed into bed and waited for Blake to join her after he finally got up to switch the lights off. Gwen snuggled close to him, keeping her head on his chest.

“I can’t wait to go back home.” Gwen whispered.

“I know baby, me neither.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Just a little warning this get's a bit M rated near the end and smutty, so if you don't like that stuff skip it. 
> 
> You're probably gonna hate the next chapter so be prepared.... 
> 
> As always please leave me a comment :)
> 
> Lou x

By the time the family arrived back in Oklahoma the next night, Ava was already fast asleep. Blake had decided to stop by his bar and check everything was running smoothly, and update some orders that they needed urgently. Blake carried a sleeping Ava into the bar and laid her down on the couch in his office, while Gwen ran to the ladies’ room. 

When she came back out, she took a seat at the bar and ordered herself a drink, Daz refused to take her money, not for Gwen’s lack of trying and walked away to serve the remaining customers. The bar was hectic for a Thursday night and only Daz was behind the bar. Gwen knew Blake tried to make sure at least two people were on shift between Thursday and Saturday nights, due to karaoke night and the weekend being the busiest time for the bar.

Gwen was shattered from travelling, but she still grabbed her apron from behind the bar and tied it around her tiny waist, before jumping into action and helping Daz serve drinks. When the demand for drinks died down, Daz went to sort out the next group of singers wanting to perform, while Gwen was busy collecting glasses. Daz stopped off at Blake’s office on his way back to the bar.

“One hell of a girl you have Boss.”

“That I know, she’s probably shattered from all the travelling and wanting to go home and take off her heels.”

“She’s working Boss.”

“What?”

“Ronnie called in sick and, I couldn’t find cover. Gwen jumped on the bar and then started collecting glasses.”

“You told her she didn’t have to?”

“Yep, she insisted.”

“She’s a hard worker, but I don’t want her to make herself sick.”

Daz left Blake to finish his work, knowing he would try and do it as fast as possible, so Gwen didn’t wear herself out too much.

Half an hour later Blake came out of his office carrying Ava in his arms; ready to go home. Gwen was stood behind the bar, talking to the locals about everything and nothing; she had a glass of wine in her hand, occasionally taking a sip. Blake assumed one of the locals had bought its for her; he admired how relaxed and content she was, even when she was talking to people she had never met before; only seen in passing.

Ava was tucked up in bed fast asleep. Blake had decided to leave Ava in her leggings and t-shirt, not wanting to wake her or disturb her any further. Gwen was already in bed fast asleep when Blake entered their room. He loved seeing Gwen in his bed. He had meant it when he told her that he would take their relationship as slow or as fast as she wanted. He knew he was in this for the long haul and Gwen had said that she was just as serious about them too. He climbed in the bed next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. He smiled at the content sigh she let out, before cuddling up closer to him.

The next morning Ava ran inside the couple’s bedroom; excited to be spending the day with Gwen before heading to her Meemaw’s house for the rest of the weekend. Blake had arranged for a few of Gwen’s friends (that she had made in Oklahoma) to go out with them to the local club that night. At this news Gwen decided she wanted to buy a new dress for a night of dancing and naturally Ava wanted to come, so Gwen decided to make a day of it.

Ava jumped on the bed rearing to go, while Gwen groggily woke up, Blake was pretending to still be asleep in hopes that Ava wouldn’t jump on him too much. Big mistake. Ava jumped up, falling as she landed back on the bed and landed straight on Blake’s stomach. He let out a choked breath as he sat up. Gwen had grabbed hold of Ava holding her close, hoping to calm her down slightly.

“Ava, Princess, the shops don’t open for another three hours. And you need breakfast and clothes before we can go.” Gwen whispered.

“And the adults need coffee.” Blake chimed in.

“Sorry I just got excited.” Ava replied.

“I know baby.” Blake replied.

Gwen stood up taking Ava with her; leaving Blake in bed to get a few more minutes in bed.

“Let’s go make some breakfast for Daddy”

An hour later Blake made his way downstairs and parked himself at the kitchen island. Gwen had made a fry up and a pot of coffee, which Blake drank gratefully.

“So, what’s your plans for the day Blake?” Gwen asked as she started to eat her own breakfast.

“Well since you girls are out all day, I thought I’d go to the bar and maybe see Luke before we meet up tonight.”

“Well I plan on buying a dress with my birthday money and maybe some fancy new shoes.”

“Why do I feel like tonight is going to be torture?” Blake asked watching as Gwen took Ava’s hand and lead her upstairs to get ready.

Blake loved the bond Ava and Gwen had, he knew not having a mother would affect Ava, but he thought it would be later on in her life, possibly when she was Sarah’s and transitioning into a teenager; trying to find herself. But the point Gwen made a few nights ago made sense. He was happy that Ava wanted to spend time with Gwen, compared to his ex Anna, who Ava wouldn’t go near her without crying.

An hour later Gwen came downstairs wearing some tight black jeans and white Levi’s t-shirt. As usual she was in heeled boots, Blake had no clue how she found comfort in them, but they made her happy. Ava walked downstairs also wearing black jeans and a white t-shirt. They both had their hair in messy buns on the top of the head, the only difference was that Gwen had sunglasses sat at the top of her head, in front of her bun and a face full of makeup, she also had a small faux black leather shoulder bag dangling from her shoulder.

Gwen came up to Blake while Ava pulled her shoes on in the other room. She squeezed herself in between Blake’s legs. Her hands on his shoulders as she inched her face closer to his. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips, a promise of more to come that night.

“So, we’re going to head off in a few minutes, do you need anything bringing back?”

“No, I’m good.”

“And you’re sure you’re okay with me taking Ava to have her nails done and me been with her all day?”

“Of course I am Gwen. I trust you with mine and my daughter’s life.”

“Good, I’ll make sure she has a great day.” Gwen replied ready to leave the comfort of his arms.

Just as she was nearly out of arms reach, Blake grabbed hold of Gwen’s hand and pulled her back in between his legs. He pulled out his wallet and Gwen immediately shook her head.

“I don’t need your money Blake.”

“Please let me give you something towards Ava’s expenses today, she’s going to beg you for everything.”

“And I may even spoiler her, that way she’ll like me even more.” Gwen joked.

“Not possible.”

Gwen laughed before taking a step to walk away from him again. Blake stood up and followed her, saying goodbye to Ava. He wrapped his arms around Gwen’s waist and placed a kiss on her lips before slipping some cash in her jean pocket. Gwen shook her head before taking Ava to the car.

At the mall Gwen let Ava choose what shops she wanted to go in first. Of course, she chose a Disney store, filled with all things princesses. Gwen adored all of the sparkly dresses that lined the rails. Ava immediately ran towards a green and yellow Tiana dress from _Princess and the Frog_ , of course having picked that dress, she needed the crown to match, which Gwen was all too happy to place on the young girl’s blonde locks. They also found some drawing books and pens and a doll. Ava was content with all her new toys and her outfit. She knew that the toys and such were for the next couple of nights at her Meemaw’s.

Gwen then took Ava to a small nail salon that Caroline had recommended. Gwen was having a full set of acrylics done, a French manicure but instead of a white tip she was having it done black. Ava was having her nails painted a simple light blue.

Gwen was excited about having a night out with Blake, she wanted to make sure she looked perfect for him. She hadn’t really been drinking with Blake or clubbing with him at all. Their sexual tension was also building, the more time they spent together the more their need to touch got stronger. Gwen knew it was only a matter of time before they took their relationship further, it was both exhilarating and nerve wracking. After they had their nails done the girls headed to a _McDonalds_ for lunch. 

When they had finished their lunch, they went into a few shops looking for the perfect dress for Gwen. Ava chatted the whole way around the shops loving the girl time. Gwen froze when she saw the perfect dress. It was a red strapless knee length dress. It was form hugging, showing off all of Gwen’s curves. She had the perfect pair of black Louboutin heels at Blake’s house. There was a black gold spiked studded clutch bag on a rail next to the dress, it was the perfect accessory.

As they walked towards the exit of the mall, they passed a jewellery shop, which had beautiful Swarovski crystals, in the form of earrings and necklaces, sparkling in the window. Gwen’s attention was captured by a Swarovski Fit Black Crystal Choker Necklace, it was only two or three centimetres wide. Without a second thought she entered the store and spent the rest of her birthday money.

By the time the girls got back home Ava was wired up on sugar after having a giant pick and mix. Blake was no where to be seen, although his truck was parked out front. Gwen checked all the rooms before checking outside and finding him in the back garden with Luke. They were sat each with a beer in their hand as they talked. Ava ran outside jumping into her daddy’s arms as he greeted her.

“Hey Princess, how was your day?” Blake asked pulling Ava onto his lap.

“It was amazing Gwen and I went shopping and had our nails done and we got toys and sweets and it was awesome. Look my nails are so sparkly!” Ava said not stopping for breath.

“Wow, Meemaw’s going to love having you all hopped up on sugar.” Blake joked.

“Sorry we got carried away.” Gwen said leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on Blake’s lips. “How are you Luke?”

“I’m good thanks, looking forward to tonight. Been a while since me and Caroline had a kid free night. Did you have a good birthday?”

“Yeah, it was great seeing my family again, and having Blake and Ava there just made it perfect.”

“I’m glad. Anyway, I best be going, I suspect Caroline will be wanting to start getting ready any time soon, and I’ve got to take the boys to my mom’s.”

“I should probably start doing the same.” Gwen laughed.

“We’ll see you tonight Brother.” Blake replied standing up to show Luke out.

Gwen headed upstairs, taking her bags with her as she began her pampering process. When Blake came upstairs to check on her, he could hear music playing in bathroom predominantly used by Ava. He knocked on the door and waited for her reply.

“Blake?”

“Yeah it’s me. Just wanted to see what you wanted for dinner before we head out.”

“Anything you want. Can you do me a favour and grab my towel off the bed? Completely forgot to bring it with me.”

Blake did as she asked, when he reached the bathroom door, he stood awkwardly not sure whether to go in or not. They had only seen each other in underwear, never naked.

“Urm, I’ll leave it outside.” He called to her.

“Don’t be daft, bring it in.”

Blake opened the door; he was greeted with the bath full of bubbles and only Gwen’s head visible. He hung the towel on the towel rack before hastily turning to leave.

“No kiss?” Gwen asked cheekily, clearly seeing the blush flushing his face.

He crouched down next to her his lips puckered in eagerness as their lips met sparks coursed through Blake’s body.

“You are a tease Miss Stefani.” Blake said walking out of the bathroom to cook dinner for his family.

Blake had no idea; the amount of teasing Gwen was going to be laying on him that night. This was the first night they were together without Ava being at home. Gwen knew Blake was going by the pace Gwen set for their relationship and after the trip to Anaheim, Gwen had no doubts about her feelings for Blake; she just hoped he would reciprocate them.

Gwen came downstairs for dinner wrapped in a robe. Her long platinum hair wrapped in large rollers as it dried. She was makeup-less and Blake was gob smacked when he saw her. Her beauty was mind blowing to him.

“You okay Blake?”

“Yeah… Just, you look beautiful.”

“Thank you. This isn’t the finished product though, don’t worry.” Gwen winked.

“If you ask me, you don’t need anything else you look perfect.”

Gwen blushed, unused to compliments without her warpaint. They continued to eat their meal in a comfortable silence, with Ava divulging more information about her girl’s day and how much she loved it. When they had finished Blake washed up before heading up stairs to get ready. The plan was that Blake was going to get ready and take Ava to her Meemaw’s, make sure they were set for the weekend before coming back to the house to meet Gwen, before they got a taxi into town. They were due to meet their group of friends in roughly two hours which gave them plenty of time, if not too much time.

When Blake entered the house after dropping Ava off, Gwen was just coming down the stairs. Their taxi was due to arrive any moment. Blake let out a long whistle when he saw Gwen. The dress hugged her body perfectly. The choker accessorised the dress without it being over the top and her heels made her legs look like they went on for miles. Her black clutch looked deadly. Blake threaded his finger through his collar loosening his shirt from his skin as all the blood left his brain and went to another part of his body.

“You look amazing. Flawless.” Blake said picking his jaw up from the floor.

“Ha-ha, thank you Blake.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay in tonight?” Blake asked.

“I’m sure, but I do have plans for you tonight cowboy.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Blake said understanding her meaning as he led her outside.

Caroline, Luke, Cat, Alma, James, Cindy, Reuben were all stood outside the club waiting to join the queue to get inside. Caroline had filled Gwen in a few nights ago that Cat had a crush on Reuben, so Gwen had asked Blake to invite him out for the night, hoping to create some sparks between the two. Alma pulled out a birthday sash and made Gwen put it on over her red dress. Blake had refused to let go of Gwen’s had since he helped her out of the car.

After a while of waiting in the line they were finally allowed in, the men went to get drinks for the women, while the women ran to the dance floor, enjoying the happy carefree beat that filled the room. The men found the women and handed them their drinks, while staying close enough to each other to have a chin wag about the latest football game. When the women were finished with their drinks, they each grabbed a man and pulled them further onto the dance floor. Gwen pulled Blake close just as _Dangerous Woman_ by Arianna Grande came on.

Blake pulled Gwen even closer, her clutch under her upper arm as Blake’s hand covered her waist as she began to sway her hips. Blake’s head was lowered to Gwen’s as she pulled him in for a kiss while gyrating against him. the longer the song played the dirtier their dancing became, especially when Gwen turned around, smiling to their friends as she ground her backside into Blake’s crotch. Blake was struggling to control himself. He wanted to take Gwen home and claim her as his own. Heck he wanted to do it right there on the dance floor. Feeling her body against his was driving him crazy. Her perfume lingered in his nose just as his cologne drove Gwen crazy.

By the time the group was ready to leave Gwen could barely walk in a straight line, neither could: Luke, Caroline, Cindy and Reuben, the rest weren’t far behind, Blake knew he had reached his limit earlier in the night and slowed himself down so he could still be capable of making sure Gwen was safe.

As the couple tumbled into the house, Gwen immediately pounced on Blake her legs wrapping around his waist, her dress hiking further up her thighs as she deepened the kiss between them. Blake fell back against the door, his hands groping Gwen’s ass. With the tightness of his grip, he was certain she was going to have bruises.

He made his way slowly over to the stairs before turning to the wall at the bottom of them and pushing Gwen’s back into it; her legs still wrapped around him as he grinded against her, a moan escaping both. To Blake her moan sounded like music. A song he wanted to hear again and again. He repeated the action slightly harder this time and her nails scraped down his clothed back. His teeth dug into her lip as she opened her mouth to give her lungs much needed air.

“Upstairs” Blake gritted out.

“Upstairs.” Gwen repeated

Blake released Gwen from his grip and took a step away as she began to climb the stairs. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her as he followed her upstairs. They entered their room and Blake slammed the door shut before pulling Gwen back into him. His hands reached the hem of her dress which was still rolled up on her thighs; he pulled it higher and higher until Gwen’s body was free of it and he threw it somewhere on the floor. Gwen stood in front of him naked except for a fire red lace thong. Her nipples stood hard on her chest as Blake admired her in all her glory. Her hands reached for his belt as she began to undo it, his jeans dropped to the floor and as he reached to pull his socks off Gwen worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

Once his shirt was undone Gwen pushed him to the bed straddling him, their bodies bumping into each other, as they tried to become one. Gwen could feel Blake’s erection as it teased her. Her lips planted on Blake’s as his hand tangled in her hair holding her down to him. His tongue tasting her as much as possible.

Gwen suddenly pulled away from Blake, sitting above his erection, the tip just touching her. She took a few deep breaths before she shot of the bed her hand covering her mouth as she ran into the en suit slamming the door behind her.

Blake let out a painful groan as he willed his body to relax knowing they weren’t going to take the next step in their relationship just yet. He pulled his shirt off his arms as he went over to his wardrobe and pulled out one of his old shirts with his bar’s name on it. He the proceeded over to the en suit, his erection slowly deflating.

He knocked on the door before opening it finding Gwen hunched over the toilet. He wet a washcloth and draped it on the back of her neck, holding her hair at the top of her head for her.

“I’m sorry Blake.” Gwen apologised.

“You don’t need to apologise Darlin’”

“But we were both looking forward to tonight.”

“It’ll happen, we don’t need to rush it.” Blake said pulling Gwen up and letting go of her hair.

He watched as she wiped her face with the washcloth and then began to brush her teeth. As Soon As she was done, Blake helped her pull the t-shirt on. She was lethargic by this point. Afterall it was nearly three in the morning. He walked her to bed and made sure she was comfortable before walking to the other side and setting his alarm for the morning. He knew Ava wasn’t coming back until Sunday, but the couple were due to get Gwen’s second birthday gift the next day, so they still had to be up at a reasonable hour. He flicked the lights off and rolled over, his arm wrapping around Gwen as she slept peacefully. He placed a kiss in her hair and let himself drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I wasn't going to update today since it would have been my Grandad's birthday and losing him is possibly the hardest thing to deal with for me, but since I had had finished the chapter I thought I would.
> 
> Very Smutty !
> 
> Please leave me a comment and a like :)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @foreverluu_  
> Lou x

At the sound of Blake’s alarm Gwen groaned, burying her head further under the cover. Her head was pounding, her body ached, and she was so tired. Blake was groggy and his head hurt but he already knew he didn’t feel anywhere as bad as Gwen did. He hit snooze on his alarm and rolled over to face Gwen. She was facing away from him, her whole body under the cover, hiding from the light. Blake reached for her, his arm linking around her stomach before pulling her closer to him. His nose buried in her hair taking in the smell of her shampoo and hairspray.

“Good morning Darlin’” Blake whispered into her hair.

“No morning, sleep” Gwen mumbled out not wanting to believe it was morning already.

Blake couldn’t help the smile that pulled across his lips. He’d never felt this way about a woman. He’d not really had the chance being a single dad, with a daughter who didn’t want to share. He would never forget how hard the first two years of raising Ava were. His family were a huge help but there were so many sleepless nights, worrying about Ava and their future. He still worried about his little girl, but Gwen made that worry lessen. He knew Ava and Gwen had a bond he wouldn’t ever have, and that certain things Ava went through she wouldn’t want to tell him.

“Sorry baby, but we have somewhere to be in a couple of hours, and we need to get ready.”

Gwen rolled over looking at Blake’s blue eyes. It was so easy to get lost in his eyes. They filled her with hope and warmth.

“Where are we going?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“Blakie…”

“Nope not gonna tell you.”

“Fine… Shower with me?”

“Gladly.”

Blake climbed out of bed first and headed to the bathroom to start the shower. Gwen was laid on her back in bed, unable to believe this was her life now. Then she remembered the events of last night and covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment. That’s how Blake found her a few minutes later. He climbed on the bed on top of her, careful to straddle her waist so his weight wasn’t on top of her. He slowly moved her hands away from her face.

“What’s on your mind pretty girl?”

“Last night”

“What about it? I thought it was a great night.”

“I’m so sorry I got you worked up, then vomited in the bathroom halfway through.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I wouldn’t have minded if last night was our first night together but part of me also wants it to be more special and with us both sober and able to fully enjoy it.”

“I promise I will make it up to you.”

The couple stepped into the shower together, the hot steam pushing their headaches away. Gwen felt shy at Blake seeing her as bare as the day she was born. He’d seen her without a bra on, but she had always had pants on, albeit it was always a very skimpy thong when she was around him. Now here she was completely naked, she sensed his eyes on her and looked up. He was staring at her face, no where else. Almost like he was waiting for her to give him permission to look. She let out a deep breath and took his hand in hers bringing it up to her lips, she placed a soft kiss on it. She thanked her lucky stars she had a man like Blake.

“Hand me your soap.” Gwen commanded.

Without a second thought Blake placed the bottle in her hand. She squeezed some into her hands and rubbed them together, creating a soapy foam. She placed both her hands on his chest, and he let out a sharp breath, his hands went to her waist to convince himself this was really happening. She began to move her hands around, occasionally looking up at Blake, his eyes began to roam her body and he subconsciously licked his lips. That made Gwen smile. Her whole body relaxed; he was looking at her like she was a Goddess. Her hand lowered to his stiff member and Blake let out a low moan, barely audible over the sound of the water spraying his back. She pumped his member a few times before telling him to turn around. Once she had finished washing his back, he took over, using the same soap, he lathered his hands. Beginning on her neck he let his fingers relieve the tension before his hands trailed down her chest, missing her breasts but going straight to her ribs. Gwen let out a small laugh, as the feeling of his hands tickled. He matched her smile; slowly dragging his hands up her chest. His hands covered her breasts as he gently and rhythmically squeezed. Gwen whimpered when his fingers began to play with nipples, pulling, twisting and pinching. He could tell Gwen was turned on with her heavy breathing. Instead of stopping his hands delicately traced down her taunt flat stomach and reached her womanhood.

He hovered for a moment before slipping his hand between her lips, the flood of wetness coating his finger surprised him. Her moans got louder as he swirled his finger around her lips before landing directly on her clit. Gwen moaned, her hand reaching for his erection as he continued to tease her. The faster the pace Blake chose, Gwen matched in her teasing to him.

Gwen was so focused on pleasuring Blake she didn’t realise her orgasm was so close; until it hit her hard. Her body froze and shook at the same time as Gwen moaned like she had never done before. Blake tried to continue stroking her, wanting her pleasure to prolong, but as he knees bent trying to keep his pleasure giving hand away from her over sensitive clit, he knew she couldn’t handle more at that moment.

“Oh my God.” Gwen moaned, regaining her senses.

“I think that’s my new favourite look on you.” Blake said smirking.

“Let me….” Gwen trailed off as her hand reached out for his erection.

He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips.

“Rain check we have to leave soon.”

His words deflated her slightly, but she didn’t thing too much of it, instead she stood aside as he washed his hair before jumping out of the shower. Gwen finished washing and did the same, her legs still slightly weak from her orgasm.

Blake had been driving for over an hour. The radio was playing the latest Country hits and Gwen was sat in the passenger seat, her hand resting on Blake’s jean clad thigh. He had refused to tell her where he was taking them, Gwen could tell she was getting under his skin with constantly asking him, so since then they had sat in a comfortable silence.

When Blake finally pulled into a driveway Gwen was confused. She sat up straight and looked around, there was no signs or anything suggesting why she was here. She followed Blake’s lead as he climbed out of the truck and headed to the porch. He waited for Gwen, taking her hand when she caught up. They proceeded the stairs together, waiting patiently when Blake rang the doorbell.

A young woman answered with short blonde hair. She smiled at Blake like they had a secret between them. Given that Blake had brought her here for a birthday present, Gwen assumed they did indeed have a secret. The woman opened the door wider and invited Gwen and Blake inside.

“You must be Gwen. I’m Jen.”

“It’s nice to meet you Jen.”

“You too. Blake I’ll let you take it from here. She’s right through that door.” Jen replied pointing at the door to their left, before leaving the couple alone.

“She?” Gwen questioned.

“You’ll see. Come on.” Blake took her hand leading Gwen through the appointed door.

Gwen let Blake guide her through the house. He sat her in a chair in the living room and made her cover her eyes. Once he was sure she wasn’t going to look he went and picked up her present. He crouched down in front of her and gently placed the black and tan pup on her legs.

“Open”

Gwen wouldn’t admit it then, but she was a bit scared to open her eyes, unsure of what she would find; but when she saw the small puppy all fear dissipated. Her hands instantly went to the puppy’s fur, her nails trailing softly down the puppy’s back.

“She’s gorgeous!” Gwen exclaimed.

“Happy birthday Gwen.”

Gwen leant forward, careful not to tousle the dog too much and kissed Blake hard on the lips.

“This is the best present I’ve ever had.”

“Good, now you just need to think of a name.”

“Betty.”

“Betty?”

“Yep.”

“Betty it is.” Blake loved seeing Gwen smile, and he was glad he was part of the reason she did it so much lately.

Jen joined them shortly after explaining it was time for the puppy’s feed and placed the puppy back in the pen with its mother, brothers and sisters. Jen explained to Gwen how her dog had gotten out and a few weeks later they found out she was pregnant, they had no idea which dog was the father, so the pup’s history was very muggled. Gwen didn’t care. She was already infatuated with her. They would be bringing her home in a month’s time, when she was at the right age to leave her mother. Gwen was already counting down the days.

On the way home Blake and Gwen stopped of for lunch, picking up a to go order. They took their food to Blake’s bar, Blake was covering for Daz later that day, as he had a dentist appointment. Gwen entered the bar and let Gwen lead the way into his office. He had a large wooden desk at the back of the office, sitting in front of a small window. A couch lay by the door. Pictures of landscapes filled the walls. On his desk pictures of Ava. It was his home away from home, especially when he had worked long days in his early twenties and the old owner knew his reluctance to go home. He had never changed the décor, just added some of his own pictures. Gwen sat on the couch, spreading their food out on the coffee table in front of them. Blake joined her, although his legs stretched out in front of him compared to Gwen’s cross-legged position.

He took a moment to watch her, she seemed content. His mind trailed back to this morning as she licked some of the curry sauce her finger. His position suddenly becoming uncomfortable. Gwen passed him his food and began eating hers.

“So, you’re really not mad that we didn’t do it last night?” Gwen asked out of the blue after they had done eating.

“No. I respect you and your body Gwen. You weren’t well. I’m not a teenage boy, I can wait. And if this morning is anything to go by it’s going to be pretty explosive.”

“Speaking of this morning I still owe you.”

“You owe me nothing.”

Gwen didn’t say anything in response. Instead she climbed onto his lap, pushing his upper body into the couch. His hands rested on her waist. She was sat squarely on his erection, every time she adjusted her position, his erection would hit her clit in just the right way and send shivers through her body. Gwen’s lips were on Blake desperate to taste him. His tongue fought back wanting entry to Gwen’s mouth, when that failed, he moved down Gwen’s next, placing hard kisses on the scented skin. Blake’s teeth bit into Gwen’s neck, his cock twitching at the sound of her moan. She pushed her pelvis into his harder. Blake couldn’t handle the teasing any longer, he wanted to see Gwen orgasm again, wanted to see her come undone. Heck he wanted to taste her.

Blake bit down on her neck again, his hands holding her ass as he stood up, Gwen still wrapped around him. Her moans and whimpers echoed in his ear as walked her over to his desk. He sat her on the desk and took hold of the waistband of Gwen’s leggings and pulled them off. She was wearing a teal lace thong. Blake pulled the elastic of her thong and let it snap back into place on her skin.

“Please Blake…”

“I don’t know what you want.” Blake tormented.

“Anything, please Blake! I need you so bad”

Blake didn’t need to be told twice. He slowly pulled the lace from between Gwen’s legs. It was saturated with her wetness. Blake dropped it on the floor not really caring where it landed. Gwen’s nails were in Blake’s curls, the soft bite of her nails only urged Blake on more. Blake was on his knees in front of her, her legs over his shoulders, her heels still on.

Blake took one long lick before teasing her with short quick licks. Gwen was panting and moaning in pleasure, not sure what to do with her hands but never wanting this feeling to end. He paid special attention to her clit, his teeth gently grazing her clit, his beard tickling her thighs. He removed his hand from her inner thigh and slowly traced his finger through Gwen’s wetness before inserting it inside of her pussy. Her legs tightened around his neck at the new feeling.

“Blake!” Gwen moaned desperate for her release.

After pumping two of his fingers inside of her several more times and swirling his tongue around her clit she came as soon as he sucked hard on her clit his fingers deep inside her. Gwen felt boneless as Blake released her legs and pulled her up into a sitting position. Blake’s hands went to Gwen’s head as he held her in place, kissing her lips hard, his tongue controlling Gwen’s as she submitted to his invasion. Her hands travelled down from Blake’s chest to his hips, before quickly undoing his jean button. His jeans opened slightly, giving Gwen a peak of his grey boxers, her hand reached inside, her nail grazing his erection.

Just as she was about to grab him a knock came at the door. Blake and Gwen pulled apart looking at each other in shock before Gwen jumped off of the desk and slid under the desk, thankful that you couldn’t see under it from the other side. Blake sat in his chair; his erection even harder at the thought of being caught.

“Come in” Blake shouted.

“Hey Boss, sorry to interrupt you and Gwen.” Daz said stopping as he realised Gwen wasn’t there.

“She popped out for a few minutes.” Blake said in a strangled voice as he felt Gwen’s hand free his hard manhood from his boxers.

As Daz and Blake discussed time off for Daz, Gwen was teasing Blake, under the desk. She started by slowly stroking him with her hand, not paying attention to the noise around her. When she didn’t get the kind of reaction she was hoping from Blake, she upped her antics, her tongue swirled around the tip of his dick. She was doing long swirling licks, like she was licking a lolly. She then proceeded to suck the tip of his erection in her mouth. At that Blake’s hand shot under the table, as he disguised his moan with a cough. His hand tangled in Gwen’s hair raking it up into a messy pony tale as he slowly guided her head in a pace he wanted. He was surprised he didn’t explode the moment he felt her tongue touch him. It had been years since someone had done this for him and Gwen was his dream girl.

Gwen took him deeper when she felt his hand loosen in her hair, her teeth grazing his cock slightly before she managed to fight the gagging urge and took him to the base, Gwen felt Blake fake cough as she continued to suck him, swirling her tongue all around him as she pulled up for air. Blake’s hands tightened in her hair as he pulled her softly towards his cock; not wanting to force her if she didn’t want to. As Gwen went back down again, Blake held her head down for a second or two, Gwen’s roots stinging as the grip in her hair hardened, as her wetness leaked between her legs.

The click of the door shutting, Gwen moved faster, Blake moaned loud and Gwen hummed deep in her throat. The vibrations bringing Blake over the edge as he shot his seed into her mouth, it hit him so fast he had no time to warn her. Gwen tried to swallow as much as she could; before she pulled off of his cock, his remaining seed dribbling down her chin. Blake brought her up between his legs and kissed her hard. He pulled away, like ice water had been poured on him.

“Not here… I don’t want our first time to be here.” Blake whispered softly.

Gwen nodded in agreement before taking a few steps away, calming her breathing. She took a swig of her cold coffee, washing Blake’s salty taste away, before pulling her leggings on not sure where Blake had dropped her thong and exiting the office.

As it was Saturday night, the bar was in full swing, people were everywhere, sitting standing, dancing. Blake couldn’t remember the last time he had seen it so busy. When Daz came back, Blake offered to take Gwen home before coming back to the bar, but she decided to stay and help out rather than being home alone. When the glasses had been collected for the time being and there were no waiting customers at the bar Blake and Gwen stole a moment, he wanted to tell her about his plan to decorate and go furniture shopping.

“Gwen, I was thinking maybe we could redecorate the house and get some more things like a wardrobe for you and photo frames. Women like having pictures, up right?” Blake mumbled slightly nervous, that maybe she didn’t want that.

“That sounds like a great idea. I also wanted to talk to you about paying rent.”

“What? Not happening.”

“Blake we are a couple, it’s only fair that I should pay towards the house and anything else. Including a wardrobe.”

“No Gwen, when I asked you to live with me, I wasn’t thinking, oh yes now I don’t have to pay as much.”

“I know, but in my family, we always strive on been independent.”

“I’m not accepting money from you.”

“You don’t have a choice.” Gwen said walking away before Blake could argue more.

By the end of the night everyone was tired. Daz had already gone home and Blake had just finished locking up. Gwen was sat in his truck waiting for him. They hadn’t spoken since the discussion of rent. Blake knew Gwen was trying to avoid him, she had avoided the bar, instead swapping with Daz and organising the karaoke. Blake climbed in the car and started it, the radio instantly coming on, playing a country love song.

Gwen was staring out of the window; she was replaying their conversation in her head over and over again. She was sticking to her word; she was going to pay rent. She wasn’t a freeloader; she was an adult and Gwen knew that Blake also had to look after Ava. She remembered the conversation Blake had, had with her father back in Anaheim about his finances. No matter how much money Blake had, Gwen wasn’t with him for that and she wanted to prove that to him and by paying rent she honestly believed that’s what she was doing.

Blake sighed hating the silence after having such a great day. He didn’t know where he went wrong in telling her he didn’t want her money, most women would have been happy to hear that, but Gwen wasn’t like most women.

“Gwen, are you just not going to talk to me all night?”

“Yep.”

“I don’t want your money.”

“I don’t want to freeload off of you.”

“You aren’t.”

“Look, if I was living in Anaheim, I’d be paying my own rent, buying my monthly food shopping. Everything. Since moving in with you, I’ve let you buy everything, and it isn’t right.”

“It’s not a problem.”

“It’s not a problem for you but for me it is.”

“Gwen.”

“No Blake, you’re not listening. I don’t want someone to do everything for me, I want someone who treats me like an equal.”

“But Gwen your money doesn’t make a difference to me. My…”

Before Blake could finish explaining that his house was already paid for Gwen demanded that he stopped the car, that she was going to spend the night in the empty apartment above Blake’s bar.

“Gwen that’s not necessary.”

“Blake let me out of the car.”

“Fine if you insist that you stay at the bar, I will take you back, I’m not letting you walk back there.” Blake replied starting to do a U-turn.

Blake had just turned the car into both lanes as he began to turn around. As he was turning an oncoming car going way over the speed limit drove straight into the side of Blake’s truck. The force of the accident all taking place at Gwen’s side of the car. The door was a mangled mess. The air bags went off, Blake’s head hit the dashboard hard knocking him out. Gwen was unconscious, blood trickled from her ear, her legs pinned in the car. Everything was silent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a two part chapter, I'm updating Part one today and should have part two up tomorrow...
> 
> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think, your comments make my day!
> 
> Thank you
> 
> Lou x

_Gwen was sat on a park bench; the park was empty except for her and Gavin. They were sat in silence, like much of there time together lately. He held her hand more now, but Gwen had this itch to run, this nauseous feeling; like she knew this wasn’t right. She was not supposed to be with him. His hand stroked her thigh and Gwen recoiled internally, not letting her repulse show on the outside. They were meant to be watching the sunset, but she had never done that with Gavin before; he wasn’t bothered about the beauty the world had to offer. He leaned over and kissed her, he tasted of coffee, but the kiss was empty. Gwen felt lost, she could feel something tugging at her heart, someone tugging at her heart. Her soulmate._

_She looked up into the distance and saw an outrageously tall man walking towards her, he looked ready to fight for her, Gwen couldn’t help but smile at this stranger as he neared her. His blue eyes spellbinding her, his dimples forcing her smile to widen. Who was this man with untamed curls and magic eyes?_

The room was filled with the soft strumming of Blake’s guitar. His raspy voice signing lightly under his breath as the beeping of the heart monitor, let everyone in the room know that Gwen’s heart was beating strong. That there was still hope. She had been in a coma for three days now, ever since the accident, she had broken ribs, her knee and ankle were both fractured and being held in a traction. Blake had spent the last few days tearing himself up inside, knowing the last thing they spoke about was her wanting to pay her own way and him turning it into an argument. Her parents had been called and were staying at his place, Ava was with his mother and Blake never left the hospital. He went home for a few hours the previous day to grab his guitar and some clean clothes but other than that he was by her side. He had, had a concussion and a few bruises on his head and body, but guilt was the worst pain he suffered. He questioned God and his choice to let Gwen be hurt and not him. He questioned himself and if this was a sign, they weren’t meant for each other. He reminded himself of all the smiles and laughs she gave him, all the things they had yet to experience.

Blake stopped playing when the door opened, and Gwen’s father appeared at the door. When Gwen’s parents had first landed, they came straight to the hospital, Blake didn’t know what to say or do, but when Gwen’s mom wrapped him in a hug he broke down, blaming himself and apologising. He knew her father didn’t approve of their relationship and now his little girl was in a coma and no one knew when she would wake up or the damage the coma would do.

“Have you been home?” Dennis asked.

“I don’t want to leave in case she wakes up.”

“The nurses said you have been singing to her all day?”

“They said that she might be able to hear me, and I didn’t know what to say to her, so I sang a few of her favourite songs.”

“She said that the first time she met you, you sang a song?”

“Yeah, God gave me you, I wrote it a while ago, way before I met her. It didn’t really have a meaning until I met Gwen.”

“I’d love to hear it.”

Blake started strumming the notes on his guitar, his nerves racketing as he played for Dennis. His voice started off soft and quiet, slowly getting louder as his confidence built.

_I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_

_Watch as the storm goes through_

_And I need you_

_'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you, gave me you_

_There's more here than what were seeing_

_A divine conspiracy_

_That you, an angel lovely_

_Could somehow fall for me_

_You'll always be love's great martyr_

_And I'll be the flattered fool_

_And I need you, yeah_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_On my own I'm only_

_Half of what I could be_

_I can't do without you_

_We are stitched together_

_And what love has tethered_

_I pray we never undo_

_'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_And for when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you, gave me you_

_He gave me you_

Blake looked at Gwen as he finished the song, before turning his attention to Dennis.

“I think we got off on the wrong foot.” Dennis stated.

“Yes sir.”

“You love my daughter?”

“Yes sir. So much so, that I wish it were me in that bed not her.”

“God has a way of showing us things, Gwen being in the coma is a sign from him. I believe she will wake up.”

“The last thing we talked about was her wanting to pay rent and I was trying to explain the house is already paid for, and she wanted to go back to the apartment above the bar. That’s when the accident happened, I was turning the car around to take her back.” Anger took over Blake’s body.

“Blake…”

“No, if I had just let her pay rent or explained it better, none of this would have happened.”

Dennis stood up from his seat across the bed from Blake and placed his hand on Blake’s shoulder.

“Stop blaming yourself. You have a to be strong for Ava and for Gwen when she wakes up.”

“I will be.”

“I know, Son.”

The next couple of days flew by, Blake refused to leave the room, doctors and nurses came in and out, his mom brought Ava in to see Gwen, and she would sit and ramble away about princesses and castles while stroking Gwen’s long hair. Her parents came in often as well. All while Blake strummed tunes on his guitar and sang a few songs.

“Hey Gwen, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I need you to know that I wrote this song for you. I love you and I need you to wake up.” Blake whispered placing a soft kiss on her head which was still bruised, but it didn’t look as bad as it did.

He began plucking a new tune out on his guitar as he began to sing.

_Don't have to leave this town to see the world  
'Cause it's something that I gotta do  
I don't wanna look back in thirty years  
And wonder who you're married to  
Wanna say it now, wanna make it clear  
For only you and God to hear  
When you love someone, they say you set 'em free  
But that ain't gonna work for me_

_I don't wanna live without you  
I don't wanna even breathe  
I don't wanna dream about you  
Wanna wake up with you next to me  
I don't wanna go down any other road now  
I don't wanna love nobody but you  
Looking in your eyes now, if I had to die now  
I don't wanna love nobody but you (you)_

_All the wasted days, all the wasted nights  
I'll blame it all on being young  
Got no regrets 'cause it got me here  
But I don't wanna waste another one  
I've been thinking about what I want in my life  
It begins and ends the same  
If I had to choose what I couldn't lose  
There'd only be one thing_

_I don't wanna live without you  
I don't wanna even breathe  
I don't wanna dream about you  
Wanna wake up with you next to me  
I don't wanna go down any other road now  
I don't wanna love nobody but you  
Looking in your eyes now, if I had to die now  
I don't wanna love nobody but you (you)  
I don't wanna love nobody but you (you)_

_I wanna say it now, wanna make it clear  
For only you and God to hear_

_I don't wanna live without you (I don't wanna live)  
I don't wanna even breathe  
I don't wanna dream about you  
Wanna wake up with you next to me (next to me)  
I don't wanna go down any other road now  
I don't wanna love nobody but you (I don't wanna love nobody)  
Looking in your eyes now, if I had to die now  
I don't wanna love nobody but you (you)  
I don't wanna love nobody (you)  
I don't wanna love nobody but you (you)_

When Blake looked up from his guitar Gwen was staring at him, her brown eyes a welcomed sight.

“Gwen!” Blake said, his smile taking over his whole face.

“Who are you?” Gwen asked back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was delayed by a day, I just couldn't seem to get the story to flow. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I love hearing your lovely words
> 
> Lou x

“You don’t know who I am?” Blake questioned staring back into her eyes as he pressed the call button.

“Are you my doctor?”

“No Gwen, I’m… I’m…”

“You were in my dream. You were walking towards me but I didn’t know your name, but I saw your face; when I was with Gavin.”

“Gavin?”

“He’s my boyfriend. Where is he? Have you told him the surgery is over? He said he would be here when I woke up.”

“Gwen… Gavin died in a car accident a few weeks ago. You split up a few months ago. You moved to Oklahoma and met me we started a relationship a few weeks ago.”

“No you’re lying!”

“I would never lie to you Gwen.”

“Where are my parents?”

Before Gwen could answer the door flung open revealing Ava, Patti and Dennis. Ava stood still realising Gwen was awake before running and climbing on the chair and onto the bed.

“You’re awake!” Ava said getting giddy.

Gwen looked to Blake before questioning who the little girl was as her parents entered the room, amazed their daughter was awake, the confused look on her face made them realise that she didn’t recognise Blake or Ava.

“This is Ava, you don’t remember her either?” Blake asked into the silent room.

“No, I’m sorry.” Gwen said shaking her head looking back at Ava who was staring at her with wide eyes.

“You don’t know who I am?” Ava asked confused.

“I’m sorry, Princess.”

“You do remember! You always call me Princess.”

“Ava, sweetie Gwen just woke up and her head is a little foggy, like when you fall asleep down stairs and you wake up in your bed.”

“Oh.”

A doctor walked in, ready to examine Gwen after receiving the call notification, causing the group to pause their conversation.

“Hello Gwen, how are you feeling?”

“I don’t know who these people are. But I feel like I should.”

He nodded, shining a light in her eyes and checking her vitals.

“What’s the last thing you remember Gwen?” The doctor asked.

“I came in for my hysterectomy.”

Blake gasped at the information, visibly hurt that she hadn’t told him. Gwen shot her head towards him. Questions running through her mind about the kind of relationship she had with this man and his daughter.

“Gwen from your notes, you had your hysterectomy over a year ago.” The doctor said bringing Gwen back to their conversation. “You don’t remember anything since then?”

“I’m missing a year?”

“It seems that way.”

“Will I get it back?”

“More than likely you will remember everything but…”

“But you can’t tell me when?”

“Unfortunately not, being at home and surrounded by your friends and getting familiar with your new life again may help, but I believe that you have Retrograde amnesia from the information you have given me which means this could last from four hours to years. It may be a side effect from the drugs or it could be caused by the accident so we will have to wait.”

“Right.” Gwen said, her eyes filling with tears at the thought of losing a year of her life.

“We’ll keep you in for a couple more nights at least, your leg should be fine to walk on occasionally but you need a lot of rest, your ribs will cause you discomfort but we can prescribe pain meds for that.”

At Gwen’s nod of understanding the doctor left the group to discuss the situation. Dennis took Ava’s hand and they went to find some candy leaving the other adults to talk.

“I didn’t tell you?” Gwen asked confused at why she would keep her hysterectomy .

“No, no you didn’t, we talked about children in the future, well I did anyway. It makes sense now I guess.” Blake said feeling a sinking in his chest. “You always seemed to withdraw from those conversations.”

Patti took a seat next to Gwen, taking her hand in hers; hoping to give her daughter the strength she needed to have this conversation.

“I had endometriosis and after trying a bunch of other things I was left with one option which was to have a hysterectomy. I can’t believe I didn’t tell you.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Blake, it’s not your fault, I made the decision I went through with it before I even met you .”

“But I kept bringing up kids and just seeing how good you were with Ava made me think of the future with you and all the possibilities.”

“I must have really cared about you.” Gwen whispered, reaching her hand out to take Blake’s.

“You did Honey.” Patti chimed in. “You’ll realise it again, you’ll fall in love again, you were made for each other.”

Blake and Gwen didn’t reply to Patti’s statement, instead they just looked into each others eyes, praying it was true. Not long after, a nurse entered the room to administer more pain killers, causing Gwen to feel even more tired than she already was. Blake excused himself and took Ava back to the bar with him. He had a lot on his mind and so many worries about Gwen and their future together.

Blake had been serving a few drinks to the afternoon rush, as Ava sat at the bar colouring in a picture for Gwen. Blake had noticed Ava had been a lot quieter lately, and he also knew he neglected his duties as a father to her, while worrying about Gwen.

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?” Blake asked, hoping the four-year-old would open up.

“I’m okay Daddy.”

“Are you sure Princess? A lot has happened the last few days.”

“Are you going to forget me like Gwen forgot me?” Ava asked quietly.

“No baby, I could never forget you.”

“But you hit your head like Gwen and now she doesn’t know who we are.”

“I didn’t hit my head as hard as Gwen did. The doctors think she will be able to remember everything again, they just don’t know when.”

“Is she going to leave us?”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen yet, Princess.”

“I hope she doesn’t.”

“Me too baby.”

Back at the hospital, Gwen had been awake for a few hours, her mom had explained what happened the last year including the car crash and Gwen bringing Blake and Ava to meet them a few weeks ago. Dennis had been quiet the whole time until Patti left to get everyone some coffee.

“Are you okay Daddy?” Gwen asked, knowing her dad was never this quiet.

“I’m fine princess, just it’s a bit weird seeing how happy you were a few weeks ago and now you don’t remember that happiness or what caused that happiness.”

“I know but I’ll find it again, especially when I come home with you and mom.”

“What do you mean Princess?”

“I was talking to mom and we both agreed that it was a good idea for me to come home with you and her instead of staying in a place I don’t really know.”

“Gwen, can I be honest with you?”

“Of course, you can.”

“When you first brought Blake home to us, I wasn’t happy. I wasn’t happy with a lot of things about him. He has a daughter and he’s older than you, but seeing the look he gave you while you were in a coma and how he never left your side once, singing you songs, I know I was wrong to judge him. I’ve never seen you happier than what you are with that man and his daughter. I think you should stay here at least for a few days after you’ve been released and see if that helps your memory, if you don’t remember or feel comfortable after then I’ll fly back down here and accompany you back to LA.”

“You really think he’s the one for me?”

“I do Gwen.”

“Okay, I’ll stay here for a few days when I’m released and see what happens I guess.”

Gwen explained her father’s idea to Blake when he called her to check on how she was doing. He was happy to do whatever would make Gwen happy and comfortable, he told her she could use the apartment above the bar instead of sharing a bed at his house. Although Blake thought it might kill him not waking up with Gwen in his bed, he knew he was practically a stranger right now to her.

A few days had passed and Gwen was staying above the bar, Blake hadn’t really had a chance to talk to Gwen alone without Ava, not wanting to leave Ava alone with anyone after leaving her for nearly a week when he stayed in Gwen’s hospital room. Blake had asked Daz to keep an eye on Ava while he went to check on Gwen upstairs. When he entered the room at Gwen’s answer, he noticed how she was quick to drop her phone on the table. A romcom was playing on the tv, and he smiled, remembering how Gwen had admitted she would rather watch tv than read a book.

“Hey, sorry to bother you, I just wanted to see if you needed anything?” Blake said, not taking his eyes off her. 

“Actually… can you tell me how we met? What we were like together?”

“Yeah sure…” Blake stuttered not expecting Gwen to want to talk to him.

He took a seat in the armchair next to the couch Gwen was resting on, with her foot elevated.

“Well, we met about a month and a half ago, you told me that you weren’t meant to be staying in Ada you had just spent the night in the local hotel and wanted to stretch your legs, but it started to rain and you came into my bar and got drunk. I didn’t have anyone to call, so I took you to my place and you spent the night in my bed.”

Gwen nearly choked on the drink of water at the sleeping arrangements.

“No… Nothing happened, the babysitter was asleep on the couch. Anyway, after that you met my daughter and she fell in love with you but it was strange because she never liked any of the other two women I brought home with me. But you two have this bond that’s so strong I sometimes get jealous.”

“It sounds like I really loved her.”

“Oh, you do. You will again when you get your memory back.”

“What else did we do?”

“Well, that weekend you went to my buddy’s house for a bonfire, we sat all night telling stories and singing songs and ended up sharing a bed again. I told you about Ava’s mom and we got closer. Our first date was bowling and ice cream.”

“You’re like a fictional prince.” Gwen stated in awe of the life she had with this man.

“I just know when I have something good going for me. Man, I never told you this but you’re it for me. You’ve ruined me for any other woman.”

“I really hope I get my memory back again, Blake.”

“Me too Darlin’”

_Gavin had just finished brushing his lips against Gwen’s. The kiss was harsh, and more for a show than love. They were stood in the middle of a crowded bar, Gwen recognised it as the bar downstairs, Blake’s bar. His hand was holding on to her shoulder, in a way that made Gwen feel like a pet. Better yet a possession. Gavin was snapping his fingers at the barman who Gwen recognised as Blake. He slid Gavin his drink taking money at the same time. His blue eyes never left Gwen’s. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest she felt like it would break threw her body. She tried moving away from Gavin, wanting some space to clear her mind, but his grip tightened as he pulled her back._

_Now she was in her room back at her parent’s house, Gavin had blew up her phone with texts and calls asking where she was, who she was with. Gwen had been out with some girlfriends from school, she knew she told him that, but he was accusing her of cheating, of leaving him for someone else. Her turned nasty when he didn’t get a response from her, her phone lighting up telling her how she would never escape him, he was always going to be in her life and she was never going to be safe and anyone in her life was never going to be safe._

“Blake” Gwen shouted as she woke up from her dream.

Her body was covered in sweat and her breathing was laboured, she felt like she was having déjà vu, Gavin’s threats feeling so real. She decided to go downstairs and make herself a strong drink, leaving money in the till for the drink she made. She took a moment to feel proud of herself for remembering where her favourite ciders were kept and the prices of the drinks.

When she climbed back into her bed, she grabbed her phone, to see who was causing the notification led to flash. Gwen began to shake when she read the text message.

**I knew you wouldn’t stay away for long. Love Gavin.**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Gwen woke up with a pounding headache. The light was almost blinding as she rolled over and pulled the cover higher over her head hoping more sleep will force the headache to leave her body. After an hour of trying to get back to sleep with no success Gwen threw herself out of bed. She could hear music playing downstairs and banging, no doubt from Blake changing the barrels. Sighing Gwen threw some clothes on and made her way downstairs. 

Ava and Blake were sat at the bar while Daz was sorting the barrel of ales out. Blake looked up at Gwen and his smile turned into a frown. Gwen was pale, her eyes had dark rings under them. Her face was still bruised from the car accident, compared to Blake’s practically healed face.

“Are you okay?” Blake asked calmly, not wanting to scare Ava.

“I have a migraine, the room upstairs is too bright and the noise travels up there too.”

“Should we call the doctor?”

“No, he said I’d get headaches from the impact. I just need some Advil.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.”

“Why don’t you come back to mine with us. You can rest in my room and the noise won’t be as loud and my curtains are thicker.”

“Are you sure Blake? I don’t want to hurt you anymore than I am.”

“What do you mean?”

Gwen stopped herself from talking, gesturing with her eyes instead to Ava. Blake took the hint and told Ava to stay at the bar and lead Gwen to the kitchen behind the bar.

“What do you mean hurt me?” Blake asked.

“We were a couple. We were in love and now I barely know you and I don’t want Ava to get her hopes up.”

“Gwen, Ava knows what’s happening. We all have hope that you will find your way back to us.”

“Me too Blake, me too.”

Half an hour later Gwen, Blake and Ava had just entered Blake’s house. Ava slowly walked over to the couch, hoping to watch a movie with her dad and Gwen like they did before the accident. But Ava quietly watched and her dad lead Gwen upstairs. He came down a few minutes later and sat with Ava. He held her close as they watched a Disney movie.

Blake’s mind was in overdrive. He was constantly worried. He had nearly lost Gwen, and he was terrified he was going to lose Ava. She had already been through so much and now here he was putting her through more stuff. But he loved Gwen. He knew they would find each other again. They had to. Didn’t they?

A few hours later Gwen came downstairs, just in time for the ending of _the Princess and the Frog._ Gwen got a sharp pain in her head, which was almost blinding. She stumbled towards the couch and sat next to Blake. Her hands holding her head tightly, trying to block the pain. Blake knelt down in front of her, his hands holding her wrists.

“Talk to me Gwen.”

“My head hurts, so bad.”

“That’s it. I’m calling the doctor.”

“Blake it’s just a migraine.”

“Do you always have to be this stubborn? You have sharp blinding pain, after having a concussion and being in and out of consciousness for a week.”

“Blake…”

“Stop it! Stop it! Stop arguing!” Ava shouted from next to the couple.

“Ava, baby” Blake said soothingly, starting to move towards Ava.

Blake was stopped in his tracks when Gwen placed her hand on his arm. She slid across the couch and scooped Ava into her lap. Ignoring the blinding pain in her head as she held Ava close.

“I’m sorry sweetheart. A lot of emotions are running high at the minute.”

“Are you going to forget about me?” Ava asked.

“Of course not, sweetie. I could never forget you.”

“But you didn’t remember me when you woke up at the hospital.”

“I know, and it’s complicated, but my heads slowly getting better.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, like I remember taking you to have your nails done and buying all the princess things.”

“You do?” Blake asked shocked.

“Yeah, and I remember going to Luke’s house and the bonfire party. I remember you lending me your shirt to sleep in, I remember you singing at the bar the first time I met you. I remember our first argument. I was so scared I was going to lose you that day.”

“You remember a lot.” Ava whispered.

Gwen looked up at Blake’s hopeful eyes.

“I remember a lot since this morning.”

“What do you mean?”

“Last night I had a weird dream and went to get a drink and I remembered where everything was and how to open the till and then this morning I’ve just been remember a bunch of things but it’s like my brains playing a film or something.”

“That’s great news!”

“Yeah I thought so too.”

It was way past Ava’s bedtime. They had watched way too many Disney movies for Blake’s liking, but Ava and Gwen seemed to be enjoying themselves. Blake scooped Ava up and took her to bed, leaving Gwen alone with her thoughts.

Her phone pinged, alerting her of a text message. Gwen shuddered knowing it would be from Gavin. He had been texting her all day and Gwen had done her best to ignore it. Putting all of her attention on Ava and Blake had helped but Gavin was getting more persistent. Gwen just wished she had never text him, she wished the accident had never happened and that she could continue her relationship with Blake, but God seemed to have other plans.

Gwen dropped her phone on the coffee table when she heard Blake’s heavy footprint approaching her. He joined her on the couch and sat silently for a moment.

“I’m sorry.” Blake whispered into the silence.

“Sorry for what?”

“If we hadn’t been arguing about rent. If I hadn’t been so stubborn, you wouldn’t have wanted to be away from me and we wouldn’t have gotten into the car accident.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“Yes, it is Gwen.”

“Look at me”

Blake turned to look at Gwen, both their eyes filled with unshed tears.

“It is not your fault.”

Blake couldn’t speak, the thought of words were choking him. If she had died that night Blake didn’t know how he would cope. Not being able to kiss her and hold her close was killing him. He took in her appearance, she looked tired and worn. Her face was less bruised than a week ago, but he still worried about her. His eyes dropped to her lips before back to her eyes. He watched as he eyes dropped down to his lips. She leaned forward and her lips gently brushed against his. Blake’s eyes dropped closed savouring the kiss.

“Is it okay if I spend the night here?” Gwen whispered, not wanting to break the moment.

“Yes, of course I’ll sleep on the couch, you take my bed.”

“No, we can share.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I have missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, Gwen.”

They cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie like old times.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I am not a doctor and nothing in this has been medically confirmed it is just a work of my imagination. 
> 
> I'm sorry I've been gone so long, a lot has happened but I'm working through it. 
> 
> As always please like and comment <3 it's like a virtual hug.

Gwen woke up the next morning feeling content. She was laid against a hard chest which could only belong to Blake and his deep puffs of breath danced in her hair. A small smile tugged on her lips as she burrowed her head back into the crook of Blake’s arm, taking a moment to breathe in his woodsy scent. Home. That’s what the smell reminded her of.

Gwen propped her head up when she heard the creak of the door. Ava popped her head through the gap to check on the adults. She snook in closing the door; trying her best to not disturb them, not realising Gwen was awake.

“Hi Princess.” Gwen whispered when Ava reached her side of the bed.

Gwen waited for Ava to climb up on the bed before creating a space between her and Blake for Ava to fit in but making sure to keep her head on Blake’s chest.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Gwen asked.

“No, I had a nightmare.”

“Want to tell me about it?”

“I-I dreamed that you left.”

“I would never leave you Princess.”

“But you forgot me.”

“When?”

“When you had the accident?”

“I’m sorry Princess. I didn’t mean to.”

“I just don’t want you to leave like my Mommy.”

“I would never leave you Ava. You’re the most special little girl I know, and I would be silly to leave you.”

“And Daddy too?”

“And Daddy too. Now how about we go make Daddy some of his favourite breakfast?”

“Yes!”

When Blake woke up to the smell of bacon, he had to take a moment to remember how his life had changed. It felt like the mornings before the accident and Blake wished more than anything that he could go back to them. He hated that Gwen was in pain, not just physically but mentally as well. His heart ached for her and his daughter; not knowing what the future held for all of them was starting wear on him and he knew he had to do what was best for his daughter and as much as he loved Gwen, he couldn’t bear the thought of setting his daughter up for disappointment. Sighing Blake got ready for the day before heading downstairs; only to stop in his tracks when he reached the last step. He could hear music playing and laughter echoing from the kitchen. When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Gwen dancing while flipping pancakes, wearing only his undershirt which fell to just above her knees, with Ava sat on the counter adding chocolate chips to the pancake batter.

“Well, well, well, what’s going on here?” Blake asked, trying his best to keep his hands by his sides and not reach out for Gwen like he desperately wanted to.

“We’re making your favourite Daddy!”

“Oh wow, I can’t wait to eat them all.”

“Where’s my morning kiss?” Gwen asked, turning around to face Blake.

Blake froze, her bright smile blinding him, and he recognised the words she said.

“I wasn’t sure you’d want me to with everything happening.”

“I know we fought about me paying rent, but I figured we could talk about it and sort something out.”

“What’s the last thing you remember Gwen?” Blake asked anxiously.

“Driving in the car after work and you telling me you don’t want my money. I woke up this morning and my face is sore and my leg, but I assumed I fell or something.”

“Right…” Blake took a minute to gather his thoughts before turning off the stove and helping Ava off the counter.

“Hey Princess, why don’t you go and play in the playroom while Daddy and Gwen have a little talk.”

“Okay Daddy.” Ava ran off while Blake took Gwen’s hand and led her to the couch in the living room.

“Gwen… That night happened two weeks ago.”

“What?”

“I know this is going to be hard to get your head around. That night you decided to stay at the bar because of the fight. I turned the car around and a drunk driver hit your side of the car. You – you were in a coma. You were in pretty bad shape. Your leg was pinned, and you hit your head, giving you amnesia. You didn’t remember me or Ava when you woke up.”

“That’s why Ava was scared I was going to leave.”

“Yes. She’s been worried about it ever since we told her you couldn’t remember.”

“Oh no.”

“No, don’t do that. I know you’re beating yourself up inside. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s all my fault.”

“No, it’s not. Blake it was a freak accident.”

“If I had just listened to you. Or just stopped the car you wouldn’t have been in an accident. You wouldn’t have nearly died.”

“Blake, baby. Look at me. I’m okay. I’m here and I’m safe and I remember. I’m not going anywhere.” Gwen replied pulling Blake’s forehead to her own.

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips before deepening the kiss. Gwen felt Blake relax into her touch. Their moment was interrupted by Gwen’s phone ringing. When she saw that it was the doctor, she excused herself while Blake continued with breakfast. Gwen joined Ava and Blake just as he made the last pancake.

“How’d the call go?”

“It went well. He wants to see me tomorrow.”

“I can take you. Ava’s got a play date at Luke’s anyway and I’m on the night shift at the bar.”

“Good, I want you there with me.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”

With both of them not having to work and Gwen feeling like her normal self, Blake suggested heading to the mall in the next town to look at furniture and other things to make Blake’s house their home.

Gwen didn’t want to change too much but she did want to get some baskets and things to make storing her clothes and shoes easier. Not once as they walked around the shops did, she let go of Blake’s hand, and Ava was the same with Gwen’s. Blake agreed to let Ava redecorate her room too. Which of cause entailed a Disney princess theme. Blake couldn’t believe he was shopping with Gwen, preparing for their future, when just this morning he was worried about maybe having to leave Gwen in order to protect his daughter from more hurt.

After spending another hour or so at the shops and getting lunch they headed back home. Gwen felt tired, her body was still healing after all. She sat on the couch along with Ava as they flicked through choices of Disney princess films to watch. Blake made popcorn and settled next to Gwen on the couch, loving the way she rested against him like he was a giant pillow.

At some point all three of them had fallen asleep during the second Disney film. Blake loved how Gwen was secretly a big kid and she genuinely liked Disney films; it wasn’t something she put up with just to appease Ava. Blink a few times to clear the grogginess he realised that the ringing of Gwen’s phone had woken him. He gently unpeeled himself from under Gwen and grabbed her phone, with the intention of hitting the ignore button, but he froze when he saw the name. He answered the phone but didn’t say anything.

“Hello Love,”

Blake froze at the British accent.

“It’s Gavin. Not heard from you in a while, just checking in.”

Blake dropped the phone, his breath caught in his throat before he called out the caller’s name.

“Gavin…”


End file.
